


Golden Treasures and Emerald Scales

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Envenomation, F/M, Half man/Half serpent, Half man/Half snake, Human/Monster Sex, Human/Non-Human Sex, Lamia Loki, Naga, Naga Loki, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: An adventuring maiden-warrior explores a mysterious cave hidden in the forest that’s rumored to contain treasures beyond one’s imagination. However, she will soon discover something else lies within the cave, a long forgotten deity that may not take kindly to strangers hoping to steal his treasure.





	Golden Treasures and Emerald Scales

Back at the village tavern, when an old hag had given her a map to this mysterious cave, claiming it held riches beyond compare, Brennan honestly thought it was going to be nothing but a wild-goose chase. After following the directions and discovering that it was in fact real, and seemingly unguarded, her curious optimism was piqued. Once she found a decent sized tree branch to serve as a makeshift torch, the maiden-warrior cautiously ventured inside, listening and watching for anything out of the ordinary.

The crone had told her that while there was much to be gained exploring this cavern, she also warned of something that could potentially be lurking within its’ depths, guarding the hoard of treasures. She spoke of how many warriors before her have gone to seek this fortune, but none have returned and seemingly never heard from again. Brennan had gone around the village to further investigate the tales, to see if there was any truth to the warning. Local farmers spoke of how their livestock would end up disappearing, and when some searched nearby fields or stables, they would find a few small splatters of blood, but nothing would really be out of place. Attacks from a bear or wolves wouldn’t really explain how strangely silent the disappearances were. Such creatures cause plenty of raucous and are easily detected if they were to attack cattle or sheep. Despite their fears and concerns, Brennan loved the thrill of exploring new places, and the opportunity of discovering treasure was just a bonus. She’d never admit it to anyone, but she even secretly hoped to discover this mysterious creature. She loved any and all woodland creatures, and she had even spotted a dragon one time whilst on her journeys. Brennan wasn’t naïve, however. Wild and unpredictable animals claimed more careless travelers than anything else these days. This is why she always carried her late father’s sword, just in case those encounters got a bit too intense or unpleasant.

  
Slowly but surely, the deeper the warrior went, the sunlight from the cave’s entrance grew dimmer and dimmer. Eventually, the only source of light to guide Brennan through the darkness were the flames from her torch. The sounds echoing off the gigantic walls were both intriguing and unsettling. She could hear the faint chittering of some bats nesting high above her head and the rhythmic drips of water falling from the stalactites. Every now and then, there was another faint sound she couldn’t quite place and its seemingly random occurrence made her even question if it was just her imagination getting the best of her. The times she did catch it though, the noise was something akin to being dragged across the cave’s rocky surface. The location of its’ source seemed to vary as well; one moment it sounded close to the cave floor, but the next, it almost sounded like it was somewhere above her. The noise wasn’t really anything malicious or sinister that would warrant great concern, though, so she simply shrugged it off and continued further. Brennan trekked further and further, her perception of time was slowly fading, as there seemed to be no end in sight to the cave’s path. However, the warrior began to notice she was having to lean her body forward more, as the cave ceiling and the walls were gradually becoming cramped. The cave’s path eventually became so claustrophobically tight, she started to fear she’d have to turn around. However, she saw something only several feet ahead, and it looked like a round circular opening in the cave’s wall. Not only that, but she could also see a dim light coming from the other side of the passage! The only problem was that this opening was extremely narrow, and Brennan wasn’t entirely sure if she could even fit through it. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure if she could turn around and make it out of the cave before nightfall. She tried to weigh her options and compare the risks, but then she heard something; an ominous noise that caused the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

_Grrrrrrrr…… grrrrsssssssssssss…_

The deep growls themselves were terrifying enough, as they seem to be rumbling from an unseen large creature. Brennan quickly wriggled and squeezed between large boulders, trying to reach her closest exit strategy. With the uneven rocky surface of the ground, combined with how the cave’s stalactites were just as close to the now towering stalagmites, this made it impossible for the maiden-warrior to continue holding her torch any further. She tossed it as far as she could behind her, but as she watched it fall, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. The diminishing flames gave off just enough light to reveal a pair of green eyes, looking straight at her. Like a frightened animal, she remained frozen in place. Her throat was drier than a desert and the sounds of her own breathing seemed so awfully loud. What made this sight all the more unsettling was how the ethereal eyes seemed unnaturally disembodied, appearing as though they were floating in the darkness, despite how the torch’s light illuminated the cave’s walls just enough that it should have been revealing a body at least. Her mind raced with fearful questions, none of which came with any comforting answers:

_What should I do? Can it still see me if I remain still? How long has it been there? Was it watching me all this time? Is it an animal? Or something worse? Is it friendly? Hostile? Maybe even hungry? Will it attack me if I scream? Is this the rumored monster responsible for warriors disappearing?  
_

_“I…. seeeeee… you…. little human.”_  
A voice whispered with a menacing growl, and the cruel mocking tone made Brennan’s blood run cold.

_“My, my, what… a deliciousss morsel you’ll make… Heh heh heh.”_

Adrenaline and fear finally kicked in and got the warrior moving. Not wasting another second, she lunged her body forward with arms outstretched as far as she could reach. Her hands managed to grasp the edges of the cave’s narrow passage, and she used this leverage to pull herself forward even more. The thing behind her snarled and hissed, the noises were now drawing closer. Brennan was too terrified to look back, and instead focused her panic on escaping as she forced her head through the rough craggily hole. She crossed her arms to wriggle her narrowed shoulders through and eventually the rest of her upper torso, ignoring how the rocky passage scraped at her flesh. Unfortunately, her accursed hips hindered and restricted her struggling through the rest of the way. She was now grunting and crying out, frustrated and not ready to give up without a fight. Brennan desperately and violently kicked at the ground on the other side, hoping her flailing would keep the monster at bay. Suddenly, a pair of large clawed hands grasped both legs with terrifying strength and she screamed, overwhelmed by a sharp searing pain in her left ass cheek. 

“FUCKING HELL!! Let me go!! Fucking let me go!!” She roared, struggling with all her strength to fight her way through and kick away the creature. Brennan turned herself just enough to punch at the cave wall, hoping to free herself somehow. One of her blows landed at a weak spot in the wall, causing it to chip around the passage and fall away. This finally allowed the warrior to pull herself the rest of the way through the hole. She honestly expected to see those eyes peering at her from the other side, but was relieved to find nothing, in fact. Now that the immediate danger was gone, Brennan focused on the throbbing pain in her backside. She loosened her belt, pulled her britches down, and found two perfectly round and small puncture wounds, seeping with fresh blood. It seemed the creature had managed to bite her, but otherwise, she was relatively unscathed. After properly readjusting her clothing, she stood up and surveyed her surroundings. She couldn’t believe the sight her eyes beheld! High above, there was a large opening in the center of the cave’s ceiling, allowing a warm column of sunlight to shine down. At the center of the cave’s chamber, an enormous singular patch of lush moss with miscellaneous mushrooms bloomed in the welcomed rays of light, and strown about were piles of glittering gold coins! Brennan strode towards the mossy spot to get a better look at her findings, trying to ignore the ache of her bite wound, or how she felt increasingly warmer. She took a moment to kneel and stroke her hand over the soft moss, but then something caught her eye. Beneath a thin layer of moss and leaves, there appeared to be a stone tablet of sorts. She dusted it off and found something had been chiseled into the slab.

_“To all mortals who step foot here,_

_Thou shalt make an offering to the Serpent God._

_Gift Him your finest riches,_

_Your jewels most precious,_

_And your coin so sparkling._

_Offer the Serpent God,_

_Your sweetest of daughters,_

_Women most fair and fertile._

_For the soft warm skin of maidens,_

_And bountiful gold most brilliant,_

_Keeps His blood lust sated…”_

The rest of the words started to become illegible and Brennan groaned. Something was wrong; it seems whatever had bitten her had infected her bloodstream with a strange sort of venom. Her senses dizzied, she felt feverish, and every article of clothing she was wearing felt so stifling and heavy. “What… what’s happening to me?” She kicked off her boots, unbuckled her leather cuirass and shrugged it off, then proceeded to unhook her belt and slide completely out of her trousers. She only left her linen brassiere on, but worst of all, her nether bits were uncomfortably exposed. However, the coolness of the open air felt oddly soothing to her overheated flesh. She could feel a thin sheen of sweat covering her warm skin, which was slowly forming sensitive goosebumps.

“It seems my venom is working through your system.” A dark smooth voice purred. Brennan wanted to stand up, to draw her sword, but her body felt so heavy. From out of the darkness, a hybrid of a man & serpent slithered into the sunlight. His upper half was human and unsettlingly attractive. He had shoulder length inky black hair, and his facial features were accentuated by sharp handsome cheek bones. His jade eyes were unmistakably the ones she spotted earlier. At first glance, he appears to be skinny, but as he drew closer into the sunlight, he was unmistakably lean and his muscles were well defined. However, where his legs should’ve been instead was the thick long body of a giant snake’s. From head to tail tip, he must’ve been over 30 feet in length at least! His emerald green scales glittered in the sun’s rays and Brennan even noticed he had a few scales growing across the length of his shoulders and speckled around the undersides of his jawline. And despite herself, her gaze traveled south as curiosity got the best of her; she found he was intimidatingly large in all of his entirety. When she looked back up to meet his gaze, he was sporting a knowing smile, which both unnerved her, but she didn’t feel ashamed for being caught gawking, either.

“Wh-Who’re you?… _What_ are you?” She was almost alarmed at how strained and weak her own voice sounded.

“Hmph. Such a _disrespectful_ human.” The creature sneered with a cold hiss. The surprising harshness of his voice was enough to make Brennan flinch physically, but said nothing. “I am Loki, the Serpent God,” he explained, “and you, foolish little mortal, have trespassed into my sacred sanctuary.”

“I uhh… Look, I’m really and truly sorry.” While her thoughts and movements were sluggish, the warrior was beginning to understand the dangerous gravity of this situation. “I had no intention of coming here to steal anything,” Brennan tried. “I just wanted to explore this beautiful place.” Loki’s jaw set with a disapproving frown. He slinked closer, now standing only 7 feet, just enough to still tower over her, and circled the human to where she was surrounded by his scaly muscular body in a semi-circle. Her heartbeat quickened, her only means of escape now would be to run past him, and considering her weakened state, her fate didn’t appear too bright. “Please… please don’t kill me.” She choked back tears that threatened to well up.

Her distressed state annoyed the serpent god at first; back home, he was known as the God of Lies. He could easily sense when someone wasn’t being truthful, and the whimpering mortal sitting before him wasn’t being entirely honest. She had planned to take the gold but not with malice intentions. Unbeknownst to her, he could read her thoughts just as clearly as if she were conversing with him. The human named Brennan was just an ordinary adventurer, she loved hunting and exploring, and her step-parents were expecting her home in a week. She had promised, upon returning, she would use any gold she had acquired along her journeys to help their family’s failing farm. Loki’s irritation softened somewhat, and he felt a twinge of pity for the maiden. He hummed in thought for a moment before finally stating, “I will spare your life and allow you to leave this place, unharmed… But on one condition.” Brennan swallowed nervously, anxious and terrified to know what this creature had in mind. “You must give me an offering.”

“An offering?” She repeated. Her thoughts went back to the tablet and the contents of its’ text. Loki smiled impishly, allowing her time to think it over, and the blush rushing to the human’s face was indication enough she was slowly catching on. Her widening eyes, the way she bit at her bottom lip, and how her fingers fussed with a strand of her hair amused him. “But I… well. I-I don’t have any gold or jewels to give.” She murmured quietly, trying to avoid acknowledging the other, and more obvious, option.  
“I am aware of that.” Loki cooed. He shifted himself, pressing his serpent body closer behind her and gently pushing her towards him. The feverish heat her body was putting off made him internally shudder with desire he had long forgotten. It had been countless decades since he held the soft warm body of a woman, it was something cold-blooded creatures like himself craved. “Offer me… your flesh.” The soft growl in his whisper made Brennan visibly shiver and Loki smiled.

“But I… I can’t. You’re not… well…,” she stammered, her mind was racing with countless thoughts and fears. The serpent god drew even closer to the trembling woman, coming to rest on his elbows and allowing his forearms to graze her feet. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, hoping she wouldn’t offend Loki. “You’re not even human.”

“Correct; I am far more superior to humans.” He smirked with a cocky raise of his left eyebrow. 

“What’ll happen if you impregnate me?” She asked.

“I assure you it cannot and will not happen. My genetic make-up is far too different from yours, so it’s impossible.” His matter-of-fact tone was blunt enough for Brennan to take his word.

“How do I… How do I know you won’t…,” she paused, the terrifying thought made her too frighten to speak momentarily, “you won’t eat me?” She squeaked. Loki chuckled and shook his head.

“I won’t. Well… ehehehe,” he laughed mischievously, “at least, not in the sense you’re referring to.” He added. Her head cocked to the side and the way her brow furrowed in confusion made him curious. “Has no lover ever feasted on you before, dear?”  
“I-I don’t know?” She answered uncertainly. Brennan shrieked as Loki grasped her ankles firmly and pulled her towards him, the force and his strength were hard enough to knock her onto her back, and then he spread her legs as wide as she was able.

“How splendid,” he hissed, “it is beyond thrilling to know that I shall be the first to taste the delicacy between your legs, my sweet little pet.” He gazed down at her plump lips, already showing the slightest hint of glistening wetness, and his mouth salivated instantly. Oh, how he wanted to ravish her right here and now. No ceremony, no teasing, just fucking her mercilessly til all she knew was his name and his cock. It was clear to him that while she has lain with someone before, the experience was neither pleasant or particularly memorable in any positive manner. Loki felt a primal thrill coursing through his veins, he was going to ensure he’d ruin her for any other pathetic mortal. He lowered his face to her center whilst his eyes stayed locked with his human’s, and revealed his long pink forked tongue to her. He could hear and feel her pulse racing and the whirlwind of emotions in her gaze excited him. There was fear, confusion, disgust, and although she wouldn’t admit it, he could also see curious arousal and reluctant desire raging within her frozen stare. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her slit, and slowly exhaled a long puff of cool air against her flesh. The reaction of his new lover didn’t disappoint him, as Brennan loudly gasped and her whole body jerked beneath him. Just that simple touch was almost enough to send her over that edge and it almost frightened her. Before she had time to really think on it, Loki pushed the wet muscle past her lips and began probing her hot quivering walls. The way his tongue rolled and gyrated elicited moans that she never knew she could make! He closed his mouth over her sex completely and groaned, she tasted like peaches and fresh rainfall. He proceeded to thrust his tongue deeper, slowly at first; his was considerably longer than any human’s. Brennan keened and writhed in his grip, she could feel her walls being stretched in a most exquisite way that left her craving more. When he bottomed out, he growled against her flesh, and began his merciless onslaught. He retracted his tongue only half way before pumping it rapidly deep into her cunt, delighting in her squeals and cries. With each skillful curl of the serpent god’s tongue, she started to care less and less about the potential risks and just prayed this unbelievable pleasure wouldn’t end!

“Oh-oh God!! Oh god, Loki!!” She howled. He chuckled against her flesh and withdrew the wet appendage from her dripping depths.

“Oh yesss, _I am **your god** now_ , little one.” He didn’t give her a second to miss the loss of contact as he pursed his lips over her throbbing clit, and started to alternate between suckling and lapping the hypersensitive bud, all the while moaning. Brennan’s hands flung to her hair, her body felt as though fire and lightning were coursing through her veins, and there was an unfamiliar tightening pressure building deep in her stomach she never felt before. Her hips rocked and bucked into every kiss and caress his mouth and tongue offered. The way her body was beginning to tremble, and the way her cries were reaching higher-pitched levels told Loki she was definitely close. He finally pulled away from her swollen jewel and commenced thrusting his tongue back into her tight quivering heat, growling like a starved animal. Brennan’s eyes scrunched shut and her whole body went rigid, and she fell mindlessly over the edge, overwhelmed by her first orgasm. He gradually slowed his pace to lazily lapping at her lips and the insides of her thighs til her body ceased twitching. Once she seemed relatively clean, Loki laid her back down on the soft lush moss and shifted his own massive body length. He laid his upper half on top of the soft warm human, resting comfortably on his forearms while his hips nestled perfectly between her obscenely spread legs. Despite the temptation of her searing heat mere centimeters from his aching crown, the serpent god reigned in his lust. He gave her a few moments to regain her mental faculties, an act he seldom offered his previous maiden worshippers, and watched her with patient mirth. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the cold heavy weight resting on top of her prevented her exhausted body from drifting off into slumber. The sight she beheld was somewhat alarming at first; his face hovering close to hers, emerald pools staring deeply into her soul, and the soft smile he wore seemed oddly affectionate, especially for lips capable of such sinful things. She opened her mouth to speak, but she honestly couldn’t compose a real coherent thought to verbally summarize the thousands of things running a muck in her mind. “That was your first climax, I take it?” Brennan simply nodded, to which Loki hummed with a knowing smile. “It feels quite good, doesn’t it? And your body certainly enjoyed it,” he purred, trailing kisses along her jawline. “It’s almost a spiritual sensation, feeling your fear melt away…,” he flexed his hips and the human let out a soft needy whimper. The smooth head of his cock rubbed at her entrance, and she shuddered as his mouth made its way up to her ear, and whispered, “… and your desire grows.” He moved once more, now parting her lips and Brennan’s eyes flew open. She inhaled a sharp breath through her teeth as her walls, still tender & sensitive, stretched to accommodate the serpent god’s cock. At this point, she wasn’t even sure if the pitiful noises she was making right now were out of protest or begging for more.

“Lo… Lokiii…mmm!!” She mewled but her voice was muffled against his soft lips pressing insistently to hers. The kiss was gentle and the way the tip of his tongue grazed her bottom lip was playful, at first. However, as soon as she opened her mouth just the slightest to grant him access, Loki eagerly plunged his elongated tongue past her lips, her small tongue was no match against his. The forked appendage slipped further into her mouth and even tickled the back of her throat, making her gasp and squirm beneath his weight. His hips imitated his kiss, surging forward with a deep moan rumbling in his chest and he had completely bottomed out. He relished how Brennan’s body instantly bowed beneath him, and he took a brief moment to savor the way she felt around his throbbing cock. The little human’s cunt was exquisitely tight, squeezing and gripping every inch of him, and her wet heat felt so overwhelmingly incredible surrounding him. He withdrew from the kiss, allowing her to cough and catch her breath, and then he ghosted his lips over her own, now trembling and panting. 

“Your sweet pussy feels spectacular, little one…,” Loki growled, “now raise your arms.” Brennan obeyed and immediately lifted them as high as she could. She felt something cool and smooth gliding over her wrists and looked up to find the slim tapered end of Loki’s tail coiling snugly around them. She was surprised at how prehensile and strong just the tip of his tail was! However, she wasn’t given any time to ponder over it as he slowly began to withdraw himself. She swore she could feel every bump and vein dragging along her insides, and she tried to hold back her needy whimpers, but to no avail. He chuckled, “you can try to deny those whines and moans all you want…,” he paused, and she felt a rushing mixture of excitement and fear when Loki’s eyes narrowed and he smiled, almost-maniacally. “But **I want** , and **will have** , your screams, _little girl_.” With inhuman speed and merciless force, Loki slammed his hips into Brennan, and the deafening scream she made was symphony to his ears. His animalistic thrusting was hard, fast, and unforgiving, but it was the perfect combination of pain and pleasure for her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her skull, her mind was blissfully blank as her body spasmed in his grip, orgasm after orgasm possessed her entirety. Guttural moaning, pleasure-fueled sobbing, hissing, feral growling; all these sounds could be heard echoing throughout the cave’s depths. It was no wonder legends from long ago once claimed these noises were those belonging to victims being sacrificed and eaten. Well, they weren’t entirely wrong. “ _Yessss_ , that’s it, darling. Howl and cry your pleasure for me. Let the whole forest and heavens hear your screams of shameless ecstasy _**for me!!**_ ” His teeth bared in a vicious snarl. His hips’ rhythm began to falter slightly, now becoming more erratic as searing heat raced down his spine and that familiar pressure tightened.

“Loki!! Oh my God, yes!! _Yeeessss_ , Lo-Lo- _Loookiiii_!!” Her body convulsed and her cunt quivered and clenched tightly around his cock. Her intense orgasm set off his own, and thick ropes of his cum coated her insides. The liquid warmth of his seed caused Brennan to coo and mewl, and Loki smiled down at her. He watched her eyes fluttering close as post-coital exhaustion set in and he gently removed his softened member from her depths. He smirked, pleased with himself at the debauched image laying before him; her lips were red and swollen, wetness coated the insides of her splayed thighs, and his cum seeped from her used, and undoubtedly sore, pussy.

“ _Oh, how I wish I could keep you as a pet, you would make such a lovely concubine_ ,” he thought wistfully. However, he was deity of his word. Loki knew she would be out cold for an hour or so, and in the meantime, he would gather some things for her, as compensation for her sensuous offering.

…

——

…

Brennan was awoken by a cool gentle breeze that made her shiver somewhat. When she opened her eyes, however, she was surprised to find that she was no longer inside the cave. The sight of the thick forest surrounded her, the entrance of the cave was several yards away, and she found herself lying under a large tree. And she was no longer naked, but instead, completely clothed, along with all her armor still strapped on.

“But… wasn’t I…,” she scratched her head in confusion. Had it all been a dream? She didn’t recall sitting down to rest before going inside. Brennan began to stand but stumbled with a flustered gasp, a dull ache throbbed in the most intimate of places deep in her body. Memories of emerald scales, a voice that was sin incarnate, and cries of passion echoed in her mind. “Loki.” His name fell from her lips as naturally as breathing air, and it almost unsettled her how pleasant it made her feel to speak it. After catching her breath, she stood up a second time, even if her legs were a bit shaky. She walked forward and found a large stone slab and something was sitting upon its’ surface. Upon closer inspection, Brennan found three things; a set of women’s robes made of the finest silk she had ever felt, and a large heavy burlap sack. She opened it and her jaw dropped upon discovering it contained hundreds of sparkling gold coins! She had almost missed a note that was tucked away inside. Brennan hastily unfolded it and read the beautifully written scrawl:

  
“ _Dearest Brennan,_

_As a god true to his word, I have released you to continue on towards your journey home. I hope these gifts find you and loved ones well, and that you may live out the rest of your days comfortably. Your most gracious, and delicious, offering has sated me for now and I shall eagerly await your next visitation. I request you wear the garments I have provided for you and would also advise against wearing any flimsy undergarments. As my worshipper, once you enter my sanctuary, your flesh is meant to be easily available to my desires at all times. I sincerely hope you consider this proposal, and should you accept it, I shall promise you all the happiness and unfathomable pleasure you could ever desire that no mortal man could ever hope to give you._

_Until then, may these blessings bring you good tidings.  
_

_Your Serpent,_

_Loki.”_


End file.
